Spirit of the Universe
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: 1,000 years ago, a sea of darkness washed over the Moon Kingdom, for four powerful swords that when combined into one, can cause great chaos in the hands of the wrong person. And the only way to get to them is Neo Queen Serenity's heart. *UPDATED 7-14-02*
1. Spirit of the Universe (P)

Hello! I'm back with my third DBZ/SM crossover! This is just an idea, so R/R and tell  
me if I should contiune or not. On with the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon. Too bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Spirit of the Universe  
Prologue  
  
In the beginning of the Silver Millennium there were four swords and when combined,  
their powers would be the most powerful in the entire universe. There was the sword of  
Ice, the sword of Fire, the Sword of Thunder and Lightening and the sword of Love, each  
owned by the Protectors of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor  
Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Princess Serenity of the Moon aka. Sailor Moon, owned the  
Sword of Life. One day, a priestess came to the Moon Kingdom, commanding the swords  
be banished from the Silver Alliance. "I have studied the Ancient Lunarian Prophecies  
and it has been said that a sea of pure evil is going to wash over the Moon Kingdom and  
consume the combined swords, turning the Sword of Life to a sword of pure evil."   
  
After many discussions, with all the planets in the Silver Alliance, it was decided that the  
swords be banished to the end of the universe, with a protective barrier around it. The only  
way anyone has access to the swords is through the Silver Imperium Crystal, the heart of  
Neo Queen Serenity. A few years later, as prophesized, the sea of pure destructive evil began   
to wash over the Moon Kingdom. Planet Vegeta-sei agreed to helped, since they did not want   
this evil traveling to their planet. The most elite and powerful soldiers, including King and Prince  
Vegeta traveled to the moon and fought against the sea of evil. The scouts also tried to help   
destroy the evil, but the sea of destruction washed over them, turning them into wicked. The  
Scouts were brainwashed to believe everyone was an enemy and destroyed everyone including  
themselves.The only person who remained was Queen Selenity. With her last bit of strength and  
power, the queen sent the bodies of the scouts and her daughter to Earth and encased the evil   
into a black prism, banishing it to the opposite end of the universe. Taking her last breath, the  
dieing queen chanted in ancient Lunarian:   
  
~Kozhv Pznr-hznz, svzw lu zoo prmgh zmw jfvvmh, tizmg nb wzftsgvi gsu kldvi gl yvzg  
gsrh wvhgifcgrev vero.~  
  
Translation: Please Kami-sama, head of all kings and queens, grant my daughter the  
power to beat this destructive evil.   
  
The Silver Imperium Crystal glowed brightly, then floated out of the Queen Selenity's  
hand and headed towards Earth. The queen smiled, then died, the Moon Kingdom  
vanishing with her.   
  
1,000 years later, the evil broke out of its black prism and is heading towards Earth in  
search of the Silver Imperiam Crystal........to turn the Sword of Life, into the Sword of  
Death...............   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There's the prologue! It's kinda short, but its a start to a good story! R/R and tell  
me if I should continue. I'm counting on you guys!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	2. Spirit of the Universe (1)

I am so sorry! Leaving you like that! I have been busy and I really hope you like this chapter!   
Don't worry, I have already started Chapter 2 so it should be out alot sooner. Enjoy peoples!  
**Two New Characters**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon. Too bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Spirit of the Universe  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi walked down the street, carrying a big box full of her things. She stopped and looked  
at her new home, a small apartment building two blocks down from her house. She sighed   
heavily, and contiuned walking up the long flight of stairs. A few minutes later, she arrived,   
and dropped thelast of things to the ground. "Thank goodness that's over," she muttered   
under her breath. She looked across her living space. The hallway, that extended to the back  
into the kitchen was filled with boxes. The living room, which was next to her, was also filled  
with boxes, each of them marked with an "A". "I guess Ami has been here." Usagi said,  
thinking aloud.  
  
"Hai, I have." a voice said.  
  
Usagi turned around, and sighed with relief. "Boy, am I glad to see you."  
  
Ami smiled and walked towards her old friend. "What's the matter, Usa?"  
  
"We have college exams in 2 weeks and I need your help."  
  
Ami sighed and walked to her room. "I'll help you," she called out,"but   
I have to unpack first."  
  
Usagi picked up one of Ami's boxes and headed to her room. She put the box in the corner   
and sat next to Ami, who was reading through her Physics book. She looked up and closed  
the book. "Alright, we have a long way to go, so let's get started!"  
  
Ami pulled her bookbag over and pulled out her books, one by one. Usagi scooted over and  
hugged Ami. "You're the best, Ami. You left a trip to America for me and comforted me when  
Mamoru died."  
  
Ami nodded her head, remembering every detail about each event.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ami-chan! You should go!" Usagi yelled. "Greg is in America. He would love to see you!"  
  
Ami looked up at the airplanes, flying above the airport. She glanced down at her first-class  
ticket, then turned around and faced everyone. Usagi leaned against Mamoru, with her arms   
around Chibi-Usa. Makoto held one arm behind her back, while Minako played with a strand  
of her long blonde hair. Haruka and Michiru held each other's hand and Setsuna held her staff,  
while holding Hotaru's hand, who stared at her in anticipation. Ami looked behind Hotaru and   
saw Rei looking at different people. With two suitcases and her purse, Rei walked over to the   
large group of friends. "She didn't show up!" she exclaimed, with anger in her features.  
  
"I'm sorry,Rei." Usagi said. "It'll be alright."  
  
"No, it won't! She has my ticket on her e-card! And I don't have enough money to buy another   
one!"  
  
"Have my ticket."  
  
Everyone turned around to see Ami holding out her ticket. "I can wait for medical school."  
  
"I can't take your ticket. This is your life-long dream!" Rei exasperated.  
  
"Just take it!"  
  
Rei hesitated, then took the ticket and hugged Ami.  
  
*Flight 21188 will be leaving shortly. I repeat. Flight 21188 will be leaving shortly.*  
  
Rei waved goodbye to everyone and ran towards the airport, blending in with the busy crowd.  
  
"Why did you give up medical school?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Ami smiled. "I have more important things to do, like protect my princess."  
  
Usagi wiped oncoming tears from her eyes and hugged Ami.  
  
~New Flashback~  
  
"Mamoru! Please don't leave me!"  
  
Usagi got on her knees and held Mamoru's hand. Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and smiled  
a weak smile. "Cancer can't keep me away from you." he whispered softly. "I will always be   
with you."  
  
He closed his eyes and died. Usagi screamed and buried her head in her hands. Ami and the  
others rushed in and comforted Usagi. Ami sat on the hospital bed and watched the body of   
Mamoru slowly vanish. The body was replaced by the Golden Crystal, which floated over to Usagi.  
She caught the and stared at it. The broach on her chest glowed a soft silver and the Silver  
Imperium Crystal slowly came out. The two crystals emerged and a golden mixed with silver light  
consumed Usagi. Silver streaks highlighted her hair and her eyes flased gold. A brand new sailor   
fuku appeared on her. Her skirt was gold with silver swirls. A golden bow was placed neatly in the   
middle of her white bodice and a silver broach in the shape of a star was in the middle of the bow.   
Her golden boots were knee-high with golden/silver laces tied all the way up the boot. Golden   
angel-like wings stretched out of her back and folded neatly behind her. Setsuna stepped back  
and observed Usagi, her eyes widened with amazement.  
  
"What's up, Setsuna?" Makoto said, keeping an eye on Usagi.  
  
"She turned into the legendary Golden Sailor Moon."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Usagi, who was staring at Mamoru's hospital bed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ami nodded and smiled, then looked at Usagi. "That's what friends are for. Now let's get studying."  
  
Usagi opened the Physics book.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"I'll get it." Usagi said, stepping over all the boxes. She finally made it to the door and opened it.  
Two young men about their age stood at the door. "Konnichi wa, we just wanted to welcome our   
new neighbor."  
  
Usagi stared at him and walked closer. He had light blue hair and eyes the color of the sky. ' I   
know him from somewhere.'  
  
"Watashi wa Hirosama Kenchi desu." he said, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Watashi wa Hirosama Jinyu desu." the other young man said. He had hair a shade lighter than  
his brother, and his eyes were the same.  
  
Usagi gave a friendly smile. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Hai, arigato." Kenchi said. They stepped into the small apartment and took their shoes off. Usagi  
led them back into Ami's room. "Ami, we have guests, Kenchi and Jinyu Hirosama."  
  
Ami stood up and shook Kenchi and Jinyu's hand. She looked at Jinyu and smiled. "We brought   
you guys something to eat." Jinyu handed Ami a small package. "It's some rice balls we made."  
  
"Rice balls, my favorite! Arigato!" Ami said, hugging Jinyu.  
  
Kenchi handed Usagi a small package also. "Arigato." she said. "Let's go to the dining room."   
The four of them walked down the small hallway, which eventually led to the dining room. Ami  
motioned them to sit down.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Usagi asked, popping rice balls in her mouth.  
  
"About a year." Kenchi answered. "We came from China."  
  
"Ami perked up. 'What's China like?"  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu went on describing China and Ami and Usagi listened, while adding in their own  
comments and eating rice balls.  
  
The day went by and when they finished, it was almost midnight.  
  
"We talked all day!" Kenchi said, glancing at his watch. 'I'm so sorry to have talked you two to death."  
  
"It's ok, we enjoyed listening to all your adventures." Usagi responded, walking with them to the front  
door.  
  
"We had fun," Ami added. "I don't remember ever talking that long."  
  
Everyone laughed and stopped at the front door. Ami took Jinyu's hand and wrote their phone number  
on his hand. "Don't hesitate to call."  
  
Usagi repeated Ami's action on Kenchi's hand. "Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow." Kenchi   
said.  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu left and Ami shut the door behind them. "Are we going to tell them about us?"  
  
"We should get to know them better first." Usagi said. "Kenchi looks familiar to me, though."  
  
"Same here. I feel a sense of comfort from Jinyu."  
  
Usagi sat down. "We'll find out."  
  
~Kenchi's and Jinyu's apartment~  
  
"When are we going to tell them about us?" Jinyu asked.  
  
"We have to gain their trust and become good friends first. They to sense something."  
  
"I hope they remember us soon."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!"  
  
Usagi stood up from the cot she was sleeping on and quickly rushed into the bathroom. She showered  
and got dressed, then rushed back into her room. She grabbed her backpack and headed to Purple   
Heart University.  
  
A few minutes later, she arrived and rushed into her class. "You're late, Ms. Tsukino.'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Son." Usagi said.  
  
"That's three times now, Usagi. See me at after class."  
  
Usagi sighed and walked to her seat next to Ami. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she whispered.  
  
"I tried to wake you up, but you were like a rock." she responded.  
  
"Great, now I have a detention.'   
  
"Ms. Tsukino! Out in the hall! Now!"  
  
Usagi stood up from her seat and walked outside. Mr. Son followed her   
outside and shut the door behind him. "Usagi, could you be on time aleast once?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I slept late!"  
  
"Again? You said that yesterday."  
  
"Gohan.....you owe me! Please don't give me a detention!"  
  
Gohan's eyes softened for a while. "We paid you back for saving my otousan during the Cell fight.  
We saved you from Chaos."  
  
"Oh, yeah, but..........."  
  
"I'll let you slide this time, but next time, you're staying after and scrubbing my chalkboards, Sailor  
Moon."  
  
"Then I'll get up on time, Great Saiyanman."  
  
They both laughed and headed towards the door. "Act like i gave you a detention." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Hai." Usagi put on an angry face and walked into the classroom. Gohan followed her and opened   
a textbook. "Ok class......"  
  
Usagi sat in her seat and opened her textbook. Ami looked at her. "Did he give you a detention?"   
she asked.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled at Ami. She shook her head. "I thought so."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I feel it in the sea. Darkness is near."  
  
Haruka and Michiru stood around the Time Gates. behind Setsuna. "Could it be......?"  
  
'Hai, its on its way here. And Usagi will be turning 20 soon."  
  
"The map...." Haruka whispered.  
  
"It will appear before her." Setsuna held out her staff to the Mirror of Time, a tool used to see the  
past, present, and future. A picture formed of Usagi holding a map. Setsuna turned around and   
faced Haruka and Michiru. "This will happen three days from now."  
  
"We must train and prepare." Haruka said, putting her fist in her hand.  
  
"I'll tell the rest of the scouts." Michiru said.  
  
"Iie, not yet. I want you to scope the city for anything unusual." Setsuna said. "Haruka, tell only   
Rei, Makoto, and Minako, then train them."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Ask for some help from old friends."  
  
Michiru and Haruka nodded and transformed into Sailor Scouts. They transported out of the Gates  
of Time and headed towards their destination. Setsuna also tranformed and walked to a single Time  
Gate. "Z fighters, I hope you can help us." she whispered.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~DBZ Dimension~  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! Come and get it!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta ran into the house and began eating all the food piled up on the table. "Shanks fer  
thee food!" Goku mumbled through all the food in his mouth.  
  
"You welcome, Goku." Chi-Chi said, turning to the dishes. Bulma look at Vegeta, who kept eating his   
food. "Oh Vegeta, you are so---------"  
  
A bright light flashed and Sailor Pluto stood with her staff by her side. She turned, faced Vegeta and   
bowed deeply. "King Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stood and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Queen Trinity, how may we help you?"  
  
"The darkness is coming back."  
  
Vegeta's face visibly paled. "How?"  
  
"It escaped from the prism. It's coming on Usagi's birthday."  
  
Vegeta stood up and grabbed Goku by the shirt. "We must train. Pack your abgs, we're going on a   
retreat. Bulma! Chi-Chi! You're coming with us!"  
  
Vegeta ran to the gravity room. Goku followed him. "What darkness are you talking about?"  
  
"1,000 years ago, a sea of darkness washed over the Moon Kingdom. Planet Vegeta signed a contract  
with the Moon to help fight it. My and my otousan, King Vegeta and our most elite warriors flew to the   
moon and helped Queen Selenity."  
  
"So her daughter Usagi, was the one who saved me?"  
  
"Hai. She can because of the contract."  
  
Goku placed his fist in his hands. "Let's do it."  
  
Vegeta smirked and picked up some weights and training clothes. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in. "Why  
are you training us?" Bulma insisted.  
  
"Because we need all the help we can get. You onnas have great potential. I know what you can do."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked and threw an empty gym bag at Chi-Chi, then Bulma. "Just get packing."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked in the gravity room. "Where do you wish to train?" she asked.  
  
"A training ground not too far from here. We'll be able to walk there."  
  
"We should call the others also, like my two sons." Goku suggested. "Gohan is working now, but he   
gets off at 3:00."  
  
"Trunks should come with us also. Bulma, can you go get Trunks?"  
  
"Sure Vegeta, but what about Piccolo and Tien?"  
  
"I can ask Kami where they are." Goku offered.  
  
"Well, we can go togther before we train." Chi-Chi said, packing clothes. "I also have to make us some food."  
  
Sailor Pluto watched her friends discuss their plans ans slowly left the room. 'Think hard, Z fighters.   
This is going to be a long battle.'   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Here you go! Please read and review! I'm expected a lot of reviews! ^_^ 


	3. Spirit of the Universe (2)

Hey! Here's chapter 2 of Spirit of the Universe. Fanfiction was really being slow  
and if it wasn't I probably would have had this out sooner. I'm trying to write   
chapter 10 of Two Warriors, New Love, but I seem to be having a serious case of  
writer's block for that story. So, now that I have chapter 2 posted for this story, I'm  
going to work on that, alright?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon. Too bad.  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
~..........~means that someone is speaking on a communicator.  
  
~*~  
  
Spirit of the Universe  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi and Ami walked from their university and headed towards their apartment. They  
entered and saw Kenchi and Jinyu waiting for them in front of their door. They waited up  
to meet Usagi and Ami.  
  
"Hey, you wanna talk over coffee?" Kenchi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ami answered. They walked back down the stairs and around the corner.  
"So what university do you two go to?" Jinyu asked.  
  
"We go to Purple Heart University." Usagi answered.  
  
"Really? So do we. What classes do you have?" Kenchi asked.  
  
"I have: Study Hall with Son Gohan,  
Literature Analysis with Tendo Naiyu,  
Advanced Calculus with Ota Joshi,  
English Level 11 with Cooper Karen (The language, not the class.)  
World History 3A with Lin Jyo  
Calligraphy with Matata Hakuna (I'm going to see how long it takes you to figure   
out this joke......)  
Home Economics with Mitsubishi Toyota (and this one......hehe ^_^;)  
and Physics with Watashi Ryoko."  
  
Jinyu turned to Ami. "Do you two have the same classes?"  
  
"No, mine are all advanced, but we do have study hall together."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
(Now for all you readers who are like what kind of classes are those, please spare me,  
alright, I mean I'm only 14 years old. I don't know any college classes.)  
  
They arrived at the cafe and ordered some coffee. Ami and Usagi sat down and Kenchi   
and Jinyu joined them. While sipping on their coffee, they chatted on minor and major   
events happening in the university.  
  
The sky turned to a grayish-black at 3:00 pm. Kenchi watched as his brother and the girls   
talked about anything and everything. His face filled with worry and Usagi caught it. "What's  
the matter, Kenchi?"  
  
He turned to Jinyu and showed emotion only to him, while hiding it from Usagi and Ami.  
Jinyu got the picture and remembered their conversation the night before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"When are we going to tell them about us?" Jinyu asked.  
  
"We have to gain their trust and become good friends first. They to sense something."  
  
"I hope they remember us soon."  
  
"Either that or we have to tell them within this week."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The darkness is coming, Jinyu. And its coming on Usa's birthday!"  
  
Jinyu paced back and forth in frustration. Soon, his frustration turned into sadness. He   
turned away from his older brother and wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Kenchi put  
his arm around Jinyu, giving him a half-hug. "We can face it and we will face her."  
  
"But she's our--------"  
  
"Forget that fact! We must fight her to protect Usa and Ami. We owe them both."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Jinyu stood up and walked over to the side. Kenchi followed. "We have to tell them,  
before it's too late."  
  
"I know. I see the darkness approaching fast."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu walked back over to their table. "We have something to discuss with  
you two." Jinyu said, looking down.  
  
Ami sensed the sadness in his voice. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Do you remember the destruction of the Moon Kingdom?" Kenchi softly asked.  
  
Usagi jumped up from her seat and backed away from the two young men. "How do  
you know of the existence of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
Ami remained seated, thinking. Then she looked at Kenchi and Jinyu. "Who are you?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michiru walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo. She looked at the sky above and  
immediately took out her communicator. "Setsuna! Setsuna!"  
  
~I'm here. Anything unusual?~  
  
"The sky is grayish-black. Some signs of the darkness is visible."  
  
~The first day........~  
  
"Nani?"  
  
~This is the first day of the coming of the darkness. First, the sky darkens. Second,   
raining fire will shower for 2 hours. The last 5 days are unknown, until the darkness  
arrives itself.~  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
~We must find the four swords, but that won't show up until Usa's birthday. Find Haruka  
and the others, then come to the Time Gates. I know who can train you.~  
  
"Ok, ja ne."  
  
Michiru ran down the street and around the corner to Rei's temple. Haruka, Rei, Makoto,  
and Minako sat on the small wooden floor, talking amongst themselves. Michiru headed   
toward them, but remembered Usagi and Ami. She took out her communicator. "Setsuna?  
What about Usagi and Ami?"  
  
~............They are finding out a different way.~  
  
"Ok." She continued to walk in and let her presence be known. "Setsuna wants us all to   
go to the Time Gates so we can get trained."  
  
"What do we need to get trained for?" Rei questioned. "We have all the training we need."  
  
"We need to get trained physically." Haruka responded. "We can only use magic-type   
attacks."  
  
"Who will be training is?" Minako asked.  
  
Haruka looked to Michiru. "I have a feeling the Z-fighters are going to help us with this."   
Haruka silently said to Michiru.  
  
"They are still under contract." Michiru responded.  
  
Makoto stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's get training."  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Makoto, and Minako held hands and transported to the Time Gates.  
  
~Time Gates~  
  
Sailor Pluto waited for the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Vegeta stood near her, remembering   
the conversation with her before he arrived here.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Vegeta!" Sailor Pluto called out. She walked to him. "We need to talk."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"I need you to train the rest of the senshi including Chibi-Usa and the Sailor Quartet."  
  
"Nani?! That adds more to who we already have to train."  
  
"I know, but the only thing you need to teach them is how to fly and fight physically. It's   
your option to teach them how to use ki blasts. Vegeta, I'm begging you."  
  
Vegeta saw the sincerity in her eyes and crossed his arms. "I will train them, but how  
many are there?"  
  
"Just 12" she responded.  
  
Vegeta thought about it. "You're missing two. Who's not going to be trained?"  
  
"Usagi and Ami. They are being trained different way."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Vegeta leaned up and walked over to Sailor Pluto. "Where are they?"  
  
Sailor Pluto stared into a time gate. She darted her eyes into the shadows and turned around.  
"They're here."  
  
Haruka and Michiru emerged from the shadows with Minako, Makoto and Rei following   
close behind. They walked over to Sailor Pluto and Vegeta. "We have no time to lose. We   
must start as soon as possible." Michiru said.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's get started on our journey." Vegeta responded, walking to the others. The  
senshi followed, and Sailor Pluto opened a gate to Vegeta's dimension. "Good luck, Z fighters  
and Sailor Senshi."  
  
Gohan turned around and faced Sailor Pluto. "Make sure whoever is training Usa, trains her  
well."  
  
Pluto nodded. "She will be trained right."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu stood up from the table and bowed deeply. Kenchi looked at Usagi. "We   
are the Princes of Naria, the last planet in the Silver Alliance. Our planet was forgotten after  
the war."  
  
Usagi stood still in shock, her expressions slowly turning into confusion. "Why was your   
planet forgotten?"  
  
Jinyu looked at Kenchi, then back at Usagi. "Do you not remember the destruction of the  
Moon Kingdom?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and tried to remember with all her might. She opened her eyes and   
looked downward. "I only remember Beryl destroying the Moon Kingdom and Mamoru dieing  
trying to save me."  
  
Ami noticed the pain-stricken look on Kenchi's face. "That's not what happened, Usagi."  
  
Usagi turned to Ami. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Beryl didn't destroy the Moon Kingdom. It was a sea of darkness and destruction that caused   
havoc amongst the Silver Alliance." Ami looked toward the two brothers. "Your mother..........."  
  
Jinyu bowed his head in shame. Kenchi nodded. "Sad, but true. We are not like her, though.   
She came to your planet when we were only infants. We refused to defy our queen and princess."  
  
Usagi looked out the window, deep in thought. "Why wasn't I told?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"WHY WASN'T I TOLD?" Usagi look to the ground, her anger building up in her aura. Her   
golden hair began to streak silver, her crescent moon flashing gold. A silver aura enclosed   
her body completely, and her sailor fuku began to appear. She stretched her golden wings,  
then folded them back. Kenchi and Jinyu looked at her in awe, while Ami contemplated on  
this current situation. She turned to the brothers, who were still in shock over Usagi's   
transformation. "The Legendary Golden Sailor Moon."  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu looked at Ami in confusion. Ami let out a silent laugh and looked at Usagi,  
who folded her wings around herself. "I noticed that everytime sonething happens that causes  
her emotions to flare up, she transforms."  
  
Usagi stood up and faced the trio. "I'll be right back." And with that she spread her wings,   
then lifted her hands to the sky. A small hole began to form, getting larger by the moment.  
The hole stopped growing, being able to fit Usagi with her wings. Usagi brought her hands  
down to her side, which also brought the hole down. It consumed her completely and only  
a wisp of air was left as a trance of its existence.  
  
~Where Usagi Is~  
  
"Why wasn't I told, Setsuna?" Usagi questioned while walking to her. Setsuna turned around  
and stared at her in shock. "How did you get here? Only I'm allowed to pass through the time  
that way."  
  
Usagi smirked and put her hands in front of her. "Kronus obviously let me pass."  
  
Setsuna still stared at her, then turned away. Usagi continued to walk towards her. "You  
know what I'm talking about Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna turned around. "Your destiny decided to make you find out this way."  
  
Usagi's frown lightened up. "I don't understand. Why would I find out from princes from a  
forgotten planet?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "They are more to them than you think, dear Princess. If only you stayed  
and listened to Kenchi and Jinyu."  
  
Usagi shrugged off the fact that she knew their names and prepared to leave the Time Gates.  
"I should go back. I should have listened to everything before I let my emotions get the best   
of me." She walked away from Setsuna and opened the "hole" she had created earlier. Usagi  
looked back, then brought the hole down to consume her. Setsuna walked to a time gate of  
the future and looked inside. She smiled at the picture and closed her eyes, deep in thought.  
'So that is why she was able to pass.'  
  
~Back To The Cafe~  
  
Kenchi and Jinyu sat down at the table they were at, both of them of worrying about Usagi.   
Jinyu looked at Kenchi, then turned to Ami, who was stil contemplated on what happened.  
She looked up, just to see Usagi appear before them. Ami stood up, followed by Kenchi and   
Jinyu. Usagi walked over to them and bowed to Jinyu and Kenchi. "I apologize for letting my   
getting my emotions get the best the me."  
  
"That's quite alright. I understand why you would be upset." Jinyu said. Kenchi nodded in   
agreement, while Ami walked over to her best friend. "Everything will be fine, Usagi. Just   
listen to what they have to say."  
  
Usagi relaxed and her friend back. Slowly, her sailor fuku began to fade off of her body in  
a glimmering light. She smiled and sat down at the table. "Please continue."  
  
Jinyu stared at her, amazed at how she can forgive and forget so quickly. Kenchi smiled.  
'She is still the same.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sailor Senshi, I will have my revenge upon you all.   
Your crimson blood will flow from my fingertips, pouring down onto that cursed Earth.  
Anyone in my way will have punishment beyond death.   
This I swear to you.  
My boys, mother is coming.............hahahahahahaha..............  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well, that's chapter 2! I really hope you guys like this story because I have big plans for this story. By   
the way, if you're wondering why I revealed Kenchi and Jinyu so early, well it's apart of my of plans. So  
just stay tune and in time you'll understand why I did. Ja ne!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


End file.
